


Voz silenciada

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Drama, F/F, Love, Silencio, Trauma, amistad, presión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Hifumi, una persona alegre e inocente que acabo transformándose en una chica callada, vergonzosa y con mucha ansiedad social. Sólo consiguió librarse de ello después de conocer a Aoba Suzukaze. ¿Qué le pasó para que cambiara de esta manera?
Relationships: Suzukaze Aoba/Takimoto Hifumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Voz silenciada

**Author's Note:**

> Shot escrito con motivo del 7mo Reto literario de Mundo Yuri.

Fue un día horrible. Un solo día horrible. Bastaría eso para cambiar la vida de una persona. Bastó con eso para cambiar la de Hifumi Takimoto.

Hifumi, una chica alegre y bastante inocentona que estaba en secundaria. Tenía todo en la vida planeado. Le encantaba el cosplay. Esperaba algún día poder ser libre de disfrazarse y actuar como los personajes que más le gustaban. También le encantaban los videojuegos, así que había decidido estudiar diseño en informática para contribuir de la manera que fuera a crear uno. No acababa de entrever cómo se espabilaría para conseguir trabajo de eso, pero aún le quedaban muchos años para acabar de hacer esos planes.

Hasta aquel fatídico día, no parecía que hubiera nada que le impidiera realizar esos sueños.

—Hoy toca hablar de qué vamos a hacer después del instituto en clase —contaba a sus padres, que la miraban con ternura—. ¡Y yo quiero trabajar en videojuegos!

—¡Qué bien que lo tengas pensado, hija mía! —la felicitó su padre. Su madre sonreía a su lado—. Seguro que conseguirás crear grandísimos videojuegos. Nosotros te apoyaremos.

—¡Sí!

—Ahora ¡corre a clase!

—Ve con cuidado, ya sabes por dónde no hay que pasar —le advirtió su madre.

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Adiós!

Su familia era humilde. Vivían en un barrio un tanto conflictivo, pero pasando por las calles principales nunca pasaba nada. Estaban demasiado transitadas. Hifumi había aprendido a ser discreta y a moverse rápido hasta llegar al instituto.

Además, siempre tenía ganas de ir. Sabía que todo lo que estaba estudiando tenía el único fin de poder trabajar de lo que más le gustaba. Todas las asignaturas que le costaban eran el precio a pagar, y se lo sacaría, aprobaría todo. Era un desafío.

Sonriente como siempre, llegó a las puertas de su instituto. Su grupo de amigas la esperaba, saludándola. Esta vez ella era la que llegaba última.

Había conocido a Sakura, a Yume y a Fumiko en primer año, cuando ninguna de las cuatro sabía muy bien por dónde ir hasta llegar a su clase. Desde entonces se habían hecho muy amigas y solían verse a la entrada todos los días. Bueno, Fumiko casi siempre llegaba algo tarde y Yume a veces se iba con los chicos, pero era una tradición que seguían manteniendo.

—¡Buenos días! ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Hifumi, mientras todas empezaban a caminar hasta el edificio.

—Yume se ha enamorado —soltó Fumiko con una risita burlona.

—¡¿Y qué si es así?! Es Takego, es tan guapo… se le dan bien todos los deportes. Es agradable con todos…

—Pero no sabe sumar dos más dos —replicó su amiga, de forma bastante condescendiente—. Va a repetir. Además, es muy presumido. Sabe que es la estrella.

Sakura e Hifumi normalmente callaban ante la perspectiva de hablar de «chicos». Hifumi nunca sabía exactamente qué decir. Podía perfectamente ver en su mente una pareja enamorada como si fuera un videojuego, quizás hasta le parecía repetitivo, pero había algo de su amiga y de Takego que no le encajaba. No sabía bien qué era, pero no conseguía imaginarles como lo que veía en sus juegos.

Sakura sólo pensaba que era aburrido hablar de ellos.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema antes de que me duerma? —se quejó—. Se ha enamorado, ¿y qué? Es normal, ¿no? Estamos en secundaria.

Fumiko asintió, y Yume parloteó un poco más de su amorcito hasta que el deportista pasó por delante y las saludó a todas. Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. El resto saludó de vuelta por cortesía, aunque Fumiko se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

Hifumi no lo acababa de entender. Es decir, bueno, sí que entendía que una persona podía enamorarse de otra y todo eso, pero ¿por qué entonces? ¿Y por qué a ella no le había pasado aún? Miraba a los chicos y no veía nada en ellos por lo que enamorarse.

—Eso es porque aún tienes cerebro de niña —se rio Fumiko una vez que su amiga lo verbalizó, tiempo atrás—. Date unos meses, o espera al año que viene, y verás.

Había pasado ese tiempo, pero nada. Fumiko había tenido un novio, un delegado de la clase de al lado, pero discutieron mucho y lo dejaron pronto. Ninguna de sus amigas entendió qué había pasado.

—Seguro que te pusiste toda borde como siempre eres y el pobre no aguantó —aventuró Sakura.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuándo podremos reírnos de ti?

—Nunca —suspiró—. La persona que me gusta está fuera de mi alcance. Nunca le conoceréis.

El día siguió adelante. Aunque a Sakura le aburría el tema, pasaron horas hablando de posibilidades. Hifumi callaba, no tenía mucho que decir. Cuando le preguntaban otras compañeras, ella no sabía qué decir y tiraba por lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿No te gusta ningún tipo de chico? —le insistieron.

—No. ¿Es malo?

—No lo sé, pero…

—Eh, Hifumi ya ha respondido, ¿podemos dejar de atosigarla? —intervino Sakura. Yume no estaba y Fumiko parloteaba con la chica de al lado. De alguna manera habían escapado del interrogatorio del resto de clase.

—Sólo hemos preguntado, no hay para tanto.

—¿Te imaginas que un chico se acerca a Hifumi porque le gusta y ella no sabe qué es lo que está pasando? —se rio otra. Media clase estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No me interesan los chicos! —saltó, al final, enfadada.

El resto de la clase, no sólo ese grupo, la miró con intensidad, sin saber qué pensar de ello. Luego empezaron los cuchicheos intensos, pero ella no conseguía oír nada.

—No deberías gritar cosas así —le advirtió Sakura.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura iba a responder, pero sonrió con esa ternura que a Hifumi le recordaba un tanto a su madre.

—Porque eres muy inocente aún. Y ellas no lo son. Sólo piensan en el amor, los chicos y en ser mayores.

—¿Es malo ser inocente? Me gusta como soy.

—No es malo —repuso—. Ellas son las malas.

Hifumi vivió feliz durante las horas de clase. Dejó de pensar en ello, descartando la idea de que sus compañeras de clase fueran malas. ¿Por qué lo serían?

Pero los rumores sobre el arranque de Hifumi se extendieron. Todo el mundo sabía que era inocente hasta cierto punto también. Hacia el mediodía, todo el pasillo la miraba mientras cuchicheaba. Al inicio no le importó, pero empezó a notar que se apartaban al pasar y oía algunas malas palabras que ella nunca usaría.

—No les hagas caso, ¿me oyes? —le pedía Sakura.

—No me gusta que me miren así —musitó.

Sentía la necesidad de escapar de ellos. Sentía que la miraban mal. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

—Voy al baño.

Salió corriendo hasta las escaleras al final del pasillo. Allí los cursos empezaban a mezclarse y no la conocerían. Eso era lo que su instinto decía que sería lo mejor.

En su lugar, se encontró a Takego, solo. Él la miró con sorpresa y curiosidad. Hifumi bajó rápidamente la mirada, pues creía haber visto que también la miraba mal, y se fue al baño del piso de abajo en su lugar.

Era la hora de recreo, así que salió en cuanto se refrescó. Buscó a Sakura, pero no la encontró en el patio. Estaba demasiado lleno de gente, y probablemente ella también estaba buscando a Hifumi. Se estaba ahogando. Necesitaba a una de sus amigas.

Encontró a Yume por casualidad hablando con Takego. Hifumi, con todo el alivio del mundo, se acercó a ellos, pero Yume le lanzó una mirada aterradora, como si Hifumi fuera a cometer el error de su vida. Ésta lo vio. Estaba aún alerta por lo del pasillo. Huyó, aunque Takego la llamó.

Por alguna razón se metió en el gimnasio. Allí no solía haber nadie durante el recreo, aunque los baños siempre estaban abiertos en caso de emergencia. De vez en cuando se oía a alguna chica entrar y salir.

—Eh, ¿estás bien?

Hifumi se giró.

—¡Takego! —se sorprendió—. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y Yume?

—Creo que se ha enfadado contigo por interrumpir. Me ha parecido de mala educación que no te dejara acercarte. —Hifumi no respondió nada. Estaba digiriendo que Yume de verdad la había mirado mal—. He oído eso de que no te interesan los chicos.

—No quiero hablar de ello —contestó, recordando el consejo de Sakura.

—Creo que es porque no sabes de qué va. No es solo enamorarse.

—¿Ah no? En los videojuegos sí que lo es.

—¿Te enseño?

—No lo sé, si no siento amor no tengo por qué…

Takego la calló con un beso en los labios. Las alarmas naturales de Hifumi se dispararon, y le rechazó dando un paso atrás. Él lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez intentando rodearla por la cintura.

—¿No quieres probar más? —preguntó con sorna el joven.

Todo su cuerpo gritaba «¡Corre!», pero apenas podía moverse en consecuencia. Entonces miró hacia la entrada del gimnasio, buscando una vía de escape. Takego la apresó en lo que creyó que era un horrible y sudado abrazo mientras ella miraba con sorpresa a Yume, quien acababa de entrar, siguiendo a su enamorado.

—¡¡Os odio!! —gritó.

Takego se vio sorprendido y huyó por el sentido opuesto, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que un profesor les pillara a los dos. Hifumi ni siquiera había sido capaz de dejar de temblar un segundo para reaccionar y huir también.

El profesor les llevó a un aula y les metió la bronca del siglo. Les castigó durante horas en aulas separadas mientras Yume esparcía el tan odiado cotilleo por el instituto. Aunque no era nada que no hubiera pasado antes, al verse observada y juzgada tan duramente no solo por la que consideraba su amiga, sino por el resto del edificio, hizo que pasara dos días sin ir al instituto.

Cuando volvió, la familia de Takego había decidido que cambiara de instituto, así que ya no estaba. No podían permitirse un escándalo así para un hijo que aparentemente tenía futuro en el deporte. Eso, según lo que contaba el profesor que les había castigado.

—… Takego tiene un gran futuro, así que de ahora en adelante no vas a comentar nada de eso —le ordenó a Hifumi—. Queremos que se olvide. Y no queremos que te vuelva a pasar. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es no decir nada.

Daba igual, Hifumi ya había escarmentado. Aunque las miradas juzgadoras se desvanecieron al cabo de unas semanas, ella no podía olvidarlas. Miraba a compañeros de clase e inmediatamente bajaba la cabeza por si la miraban mal o se burlaban de ella. Yume nunca volvió a hablarle por lo que pasó. Fumiko se fue también con ella porque era más amiga de Yume que de Hifumi y de Sakura.

Hifumi mantuvo ese miedo en el cuerpo durante mucho tiempo. Temiendo que fuera a repetirse. Temiendo que fuera peor la siguiente vez. Iba y volvía del instituto corriendo, hablaba lo mínimo posible para no llamar la atención, y siempre iba acompañada de Sakura por los pasillos por si acaso. No podía mirar a ningún chico sin recordar ese horrible día.

—Hifumi, no puedes mantenerte callada siempre, tienes que hablar. Y tienes que hablar de lo que pasó —le repetía Sakura, la única que de verdad se preocupaba—. Deja que te ayude.

Un día intentó tomarla de la mano. Hifumi lo rechazó inmediatamente, aunque Sakura fuera una chica se mirara como se mirara. En realidad, se parecía bastante a la propia Hifumi. Simplemente tenía demasiado miedo.

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco estoy interesada en los chicos —dijo, como respuesta al rechazo.

—¿Mentiste? —preguntó, con voz queda. Apenas alzaba ya la voz como antes.

—Sí. No estoy enamorada de ningún chico. Me gustan las chicas.

Hifumi la miró con intensidad. En otro tiempo hubiera preguntado si era posible. Después de su traumática experiencia, casi le parecía la respuesta más obvia. ¿Quién querría estar con un chico?

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó.

—No —contestó, riendo con calma—. Pero eso significa que nunca dejaremos de ser amigas. No hay chicos que se metan en nuestra vida. Siempre puedes contar conmigo. Pero tú quiero que me prometas que esto no te va impedir hacer lo que deseas. Quieres trabajar en videojuegos y quieres hacer cosplay. ¡Hazlo! Aunque te cueste mucho.

—Te lo prometo.

Sakura e Hifumi se separaron al acabar la secundaria, pero nunca perdieron el contacto. Sakura le empujaba a conocer gente nueva, a seguir con sus estudios tal como si fuera su madre, le enseñaba sus propios progresos y, a su tiempo, hasta le presentó a su novia en una foto. Le explicó que, si alguna vez Hifumi llegaba a enamorarse de una chica, que no estaba sola, que era normal y que era muy bonito. Que siempre siguiera a su corazón.

Por su lado, Hifumi tomó su palabra en todo. Sí que siguió su corazón. Siguió estudiando para trabajar de lo que más deseaba. Consiguió vencer pasito a pasito su nueva ansiedad social lo suficiente como para hacer cosplay en su propia casa y hacerse fotos y mostrarlas al mundo. Sentir que no la miraban mal, sino que aplaudían su disfraz, fue algo que nunca dejaría de recordar.

—Eres una luchadora, Hifumi —le hablaba Sakura por las redes sociales—. Te estás enfrentando a tus miedos ¡y estás venciendo! Me dices que no sólo ya no tiemblas tanto, sino que te has expuesto con tu cosplay, y te han elogiado. No tiene nada que ver con la Hifumi aterrada de la que me despedí en secundaria.

—Sigo sin encontrar trabajo.

—¿Son todo hombres allá donde vas?

—No les tengo miedo, pero me incomoda mucho estar cerca de ellos.

—Yo sé que encontrarás el sitio perfecto para ti. Y volverás a hablar como lo hacías antes.

Hifumi no respondió. Durante mucho tiempo su camino había estado muy claro, pero su percance con Takego le cerró muchas puertas. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndose algo perdida en un campo eminentemente masculino.

Hasta que encontró Eagle Jump. Juegos RPG hechos enteramente por mujeres. Aunque su entrevista fue un puñetero desastre porque apenas pudo articular palabra, gracias a sus habilidades en informática y diseño, la aceptaron. Sakura estalló de alegría y fue a verla a su casa para pasar una buena noche juntas.

—¡Te dije que lo conseguirías! Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas. Con tiempo y paciencia, serás todo lo que quieres ser.

—Sigo sin… Casi no hablo…

—No pasa nada —le aseguró—. Un día encontrarás una manera y un motivo. ¿Puedo abrazarte? ¡Es demasiado emocionante!

Hifumi dio el primer abrazo en muchos años esa noche.

Un tiempo después de estar trabajando en Eagle Jump, Hifumi le decía lo siguiente a Sakura a través de su móvil:

—Ha venido una chica nueva. Se llama Aoba Suzukaze.

—¿Es buena?

—Está aprendiendo. Habla mucho.

—Bueno, se adaptará. El resto de tus compañeras ya le dirán que no hay que presionarte mucho.

—Me recuerda a mí de pequeña. Es alegre y cuidadosa. Me ha entendido enseguida. —Y lanzó una retahíla de sus famosos emoticonos. Desde que estaba en Eagle Jump se había liberado un poco y era la persona adorable que solía ser todo el tiempo antes del instituto.

Sakura se tomó esos emoticonos en serio.

—Espera, ¿qué sientes? Nunca eres tan expresiva sobre una persona.

—Ella me da ganas de hablar mucho. Su alegría es contagiosa. Creo que es el motivo que he estado esperando.

—¡Oh, Hifumi! ¡Qué tierno! ¡Te estás enamorando de ella!

Hifumi respiró hondo al ver el mensaje. Nunca le había pasado, así que no sabía cómo interpretarlo bien. Por eso había acudido a Sakura, que sí sabía mucho del tema. Tomó una decisión final:

—Voy a hablar. Quiero que Aoba me oiga hablar. Me da mucho miedo, pero lo haré. Quiero que me conozca tal como soy en realidad.

Dejó su móvil a un lado y acarició a Soichiro, su erizo. Sonrió con calma y decisión al imaginar que Aoba podría verla libre, dejando atrás su bloqueo y hablando como solía hacerlo antes.

Y le costó. Hizo falta que un nuevo juego empezara y que le permitieron trabajar de jefa de diseño para que por fin soltara ese lastre. Pudo hablar por fin sin temblar ni colapsar.

—¡Es increíble cómo hablas ahora! Cuando llegué apenas me podías mirar directamente, pero ahora… —dijo un día Aoba—. Tienes una voz muy bonita.

Hifumi sonrió de pura felicidad, mostrándola tanto como le fue posible, pero no fue capaz de decirle en ese momento que era porque Aoba era Aoba, y porque la quería.

—¡Gracias! —dijo sencillamente.

Quizás nunca sería capaz de confesar sus sentimientos hacia su compañera de trabajo. No sentía que tuviera una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo, tampoco. Era feliz sabiendo que Aoba y ella eran parte del mismo equipo y que podrían estar mucho tiempo juntas trabajando. No quería más que eso.

—Te quiero, Aoba —confesó al aire cerrado de su casa.

FIN


End file.
